


A Friend in Need

by sauciemel



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.





	A Friend in Need

**Author's Note:**

> This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.

The last remnants of the song faded out.   
  
_“That’s all folks. Be sure to tune in on Friday 5-7 pm on BBC Radio 1. For the big fundraiser at St Jude‘s Hospital”#_  
  
Campbell placed his earphone’s down and then started to tidy away his CD’s. he sighed. He had a long weekend coming up. He was looking forward to going back and also scared shitless too.   
  
It had been four years, four years since he had left and got the radio job. But he had loved it. It had helped him tons with his depression, he had been snapped up by the BBC when they had come to one of the fundraisers he had done.  
  
He had spent the last year doing Thursday and Friday’s 5-7 pm. He loved it.  
  
He went back to St Jude’s once a week, to do his ‘Loony Tunes’ show. Eddie was there on a full time basis now.   
  
Eddie had finally admitted he was an alcoholic, he and Francine got together. But tragedy hit a few months later.  
  
Francine had been doing well, but this day something happened, she ran out and was knocked over. She was killed instantly. Eddie hit the bottle bad. He was rushed into hospital.   
  
He then joined the AA and so far had been dry for almost two and bit years.  
  
Rosalie is doing good, she set up her own cleaning business.  
  
\---  
  
Campbell, 24 now. He still had a mop of light brown hair, he hadn’t really changed the style, he liked it that way.  
  
His dress sense had changed for the better. He wore blue jeans and t-shirts a lot more now, gone were the multicoloured shirts and jumpers. He love his chucks, he wore them constant, it was his sort of trade mark like his _“We Are Loonies and We Are Proud”_ catchphrase.  
  
He place the earphones in the case and closed it. He now had his own flat. He was going to his parents house, he hadn’t really spoken to them since his Dad had visited him at St Jude’s, when he had told him they were sending him to live with relatives. He knew then, no matter what he did he would always be the *black sheep*.  
He said goodbye to a few people and headed for his car.  
  
\---  
  
 **Somewhere in Time and Space.**  
  
Martha was sat on a chair as she listened to the Doctor. He told her about the TimeWar, what he did, what he lost. She felt the tears fall. She saw the Doctor fighting back his.  
  
Then he said it.   
  
“Rose saved me. She made me better.”  
  
There was HER name again, it was always :- _Rose did this, Rose would have known what to say, Rose wouldn’t have gotten taken, ROSE, ROSE, ROSE._  
  
Martha wasn’t usually a jealous person. But this was too much, yes she knew the Doctor loved Rose Tyler, but she had feelings for him too. Yes she had told him that she was only interested in *humans* but she didn’t really know him then.  
  
She sighed.  
  
“Come on, time to go.” The Doctor said.  
  
“So where are we going?”  
  
“Mmmm, how about a mystery tour”  
  
“That sounds good.” Martha smiled.  
  
The Doctor pressed the mystery button on the console. “Hold on tight.”  
  
\---  
  
Campbell pulled up outside of his parents house. His mother had, had a mental breakdown a few months after he left St Jude’s. His Dad blamed him (of course). This was the first time he had been back since then. He had spoken to his mother on the phone. She had told him she wanted to see him. So here he was sat in his car, looking at the house he had grew up in.   
  
He sighed and then stepped out of his car. He locked it and walked across to his parents house.  
  
\---  
  
Martha and the Doctor landed with a bump.  
  
“Ow.” she said.  
  
The Doctor gave her a look. “Ok the year is 1998.” He said as he looked into the monitor. “Mmm, we’re somewhere in Scotland.”  
  
“Scotland?”  
  
“Not bad, although last time I was here Rose and I were knighted and exiled in the same sentence.”   
  
Martha watched as his mind wandered. ‘Good old Rose.’ she thought.  
  
“Any way that was further north. Now we seem to be in the grounds of some hospital.”  
  
Martha looked at him.  
  
“Ok, lets go out and look, its better than looking at it through the monitor.” The Doctor smiled.  
  
Martha handed him his trusty coat and she pulled on her leather jacket.  
  
Then they opened the doors.  
  
\---  
  
The dinner with his parents went horribly bad. It wasn’t his mother, but his father.  
  
“So you’re a ‘DJ’”  
  
“Aye, and am good at it.” Campbell pointed out.  
  
“Well I have listened to it and its all this thump, thump music, some rap. Not my taste.”  
  
“Well isnae aimed at the old….erm sorry the older generation. That’s why they have radio 3 and 4.”   
  
“Oh, so you cater for the young un’s like you?” his father snarled back.  
  
“I play a mixture of songs, old, new and upcoming.”  
  
“Well, at least you have stuck at this. All the other things you wanted to be, the money we spent, that money could have been better spent, it could have went on private care for your mother.”  
  
There it was. “So, because I wanted to *Broaden my horizon’s* it was wrong. Is that what your saying?”  
  
“Now honey.” his mother tried to speak. She was having a good day, she had come a long way from her break down.  
  
“No Alice, he needs to know, I had to work two jobs so you could do your namby pamby hobbies, that never lasted more that a few weeks.”  
  
“Dad, I had a problem with sticking at something, I just didnae find them entertaining enough, I am sorry you had to do extra work, but you could have just said no.”  
  
“What say no and have you threaten to kill yourself.”  
  
“I never threatened that Dad, you only thought I did.”  
  
“What? You were stood at the top of the stairs yelling I will do it.”  
  
“Yes, but you didnae listen, I said I would leave home, and that I wish I had never been born.”  
  
“Yes, well I do to, at this moment, I wish you hadnae been born.”  
  
His mother just looked on.   
  
“Please…don’t.”  
  
“I am sorry Alice I tried, but I dinnae want that……….well loony in our house again.” his Dad got up and walked away.  
  
“Sorry.” Campbell said as he got up.  
  
“He is …….”  
  
“I know, I will ring you soon.” Campbell managed a smile and then he left.  
  
\---  
  
He drank himself stupid that weekend. He knew it was wrong to. It was Sunday morning when he opened his eyes. He felt rotten. He got up, he was ill in the bathroom, he forced himself to eat some toast and drink some coffee. He wanted to go and see how Eddie was. Also check that things were ok for Friday.  
  
He had to get the bus as he was well over the drink drive limit. He was walking towards the main entrance when he saw a police box. “Mmmm wonder why that’s here?” he just smiled and headed into the door.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor and Martha had gone exploring. There was no danger here, this was just a treat. They browsed shops. Then Martha knew the Doctor was getting bored. He loved the excitement of a chase of danger.  
  
“Doctor, we can leave if you like.”   
  
“No, I just……you don’t mind?”  
  
“Well you look bored.”  
  
“Not bored exactly, I just miss…….”  
  
“….Rose. Doctor I know you loved her.”  
  
“Martha don’t.”  
  
“Well how are you supposed to see me here if all you can think of is HER?”  
  
“What? I see you perfectly.” he said.  
  
“Yeah now, but you always say Rose was better at that, Rose wouldn’t have got caught, burnt the casserole. I AM NOT ROSE. I am me.” Martha had ended up yelling.  
  
“I don’t…”  
  
“Yes you do.”   
  
“Don’t.”  
  
“Do.”  
  
“Don’t.”  
  
“Do.” then Martha looked around at the people now looking at them. “I just want you to see me Doctor, Martha, I came travelling with you. Not be fobbed of because Rose was better, you took me to the same places you took Rose, that isn’t good. You always said, the universe is massive and you want to explore everything. So why take me to a place you had already been?”  
  
“I am sorry, I just, I want to move on. But it still hurts, maybe I should take you home.”  
  
“Oh right, that’s the answer take me back home. God Men!” Martha turned and walked away.  
  
“Martha.”  
  
“I need some space, I will see you back at the TARDIS.”  
  
\---  
  
Martha was fuming, he had to know she had feelings for him. But his feelings and grief for Rose were clouding them. He seemed to put himself in danger at every turn. But when he spoke about his travels with Rose, they seemed different. She sighed as she spied a coffee shop.  
  
\---  
  
Campbell walked up to the Mental Health Ward. He tapped on the door.   
  
Naomi answered. “Hello again you.”  
  
“Hi, is he in?”  
  
“Who?”  
  
“Eddie?”  
  
“Campbell don’t you know?”   
  
“Know what?”  
  
“I am so sorry, I thought you had been told.”  
  
“What happened?”  
  
“Eddie…I am so sorry.. But Eddie died on Friday night.”  
  
Campbell paled. “No, he was fine. I spoke to him on Friday afternoon.”  
  
“He passed away in his sleep. Angie found him on Saturday afternoon.”  
  
Campbell turned and walked away. Eddie dead.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor stepped back inside the TARDIS. He didn’t know what was wrong with Martha. He had shown her Shakespeare, took her forward and shown her an alien planet and aliens. Maybe he should take her home, maybe Donna was wrong. He didn’t need anyone, he was better on his own.  
  
\---  
  
Campbell walked until he reached town. He needed a strong black coffee. He pushed his hair from his face as he walked in.   
  
Martha was just coming out with a tea for the Doctor, and a coffee for herself she was just being stupid really. When   
  


WHOOOSH!!!

  
  
“I am so sorry.” Campbell said as he felt the hot beverage hit him and the lady.  
  
“Thanks a lot.” Martha said as she looked at the man.  
  
Campbell just looked at her. Then he started crying. “Sorry…*sob*…. I have tae….”   
  
“No wait.” Martha yelled after him.  
  
Campbell stopped.  
  
“Are you ok?” Martha said as she walked closer to him.  
  
“I just had ….” he wiped his eyes.  
  
Martha then noticed they were brown. Like the Doctor’s. “Shh its ok.”  
  
“….I had some bad news.” Campbell sniffed.  
  
“I am sorry. Listen how about we grab a coffee. You look like you could do with a friend and god knows I don’t want to go back to my friend yet.”  
  
“Well, how about a coffee at mine, I cant offer the same standard as there’s but its free for you.”  
  
Martha looked deep into the eyes of this man. Something about him was strangely familiar. “Ok.”  
  
\---  
  
 **10 minutes later**  
  
Campbell was showing (for the first time) his flat to a woman.  
  
“So you been here long?”  
  
“Almost 4 years. What about you?”  
  
“Oh I have a flat in London.”  
  
“London?” Campbell was a little shocked. “Blimey yae a lang way from yem.”  
  
“Pardon?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I didn’t quite catch that.”  
  
“Oh sorry, I said you are a long way from home, its…..when my emotions are high my accent gets a lot more brogue in it.”  
  
“It’s fine, I’m just not used to it ‘tis all.”  
  
“So Martha.” Campbell said as he handed her a coffee. “What do you do in London?”  
  
They spent some time just chatting. She slowly learnt about Campbell, how he had been in and out of asylum’s and then been admitted to St Jude’s. He found a friend. Then how he became a DJ.  
  
“Ah, that’s how I recognise your voice. I listen to you every day.”  
  
“Sorry? I am not on everyday. Just Thursday’s and Friday’s”  
  
“Oh, well I tape your show, just like I tape the charts.” Martha smiled.  
  
Campbell just laughed. “I used to do that, then I would record myself over them Djing.”  
  
“Well you are good.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
After a while they moved onto having some drinks.  
  
They didn’t drink a lot. But talk soon got round to relationships.  
  
“They are hard work I can tell you. Even when its just a friendship.” Martha said.  
  
“I haven’t had a *relationship*.”  
  
Martha almost blurted her drink out her nose. “Get out of it, good looking lad like you. Girls will be falling at your feet.”  
  
“The only girls who fell at my feet we’re heavily sedated.”  
  
They both burst out laughing. “Your bound to have had a girlfriend, had a good old snog.”  
  
“No, they only ever saw the mental kid. I had some friends yes, saw them cop off. The closest I ever got to a girl was jerking off over a book.” Campbell then froze. “Sorry.”  
  
“Don’t be, people didn’t…sorry don’t understand Bipolar.”  
  
“I know, but you do?”  
  
“A little, and the medication you have seems to control it.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Then he looked at Martha.   
  
She looked at him. She knew what was going to happen. But should it happen?  
  
Martha moved a little closer to him.  
  
Campbell moved in closer too.  
  
Then Martha closed her eyes and then felt a pair of warm lips on hers.  
  
Then Campbell pulled back. “I…I am so sorry.”  
  
“Don’t be.”  
  
“It’s just…..I don’t really know how tae be with a woman.”  
  
“Then how about I be your teacher?”   
  
Campbell gulped and nodded.  
  
Martha leaned into him again. “Right now just follow my lead. Copy what I do to you.”  
  
He nodded.  
  
Martha closed her eyes as their lips touched again. This time she took one of his hands and placed it on her hips. Then she poked her tongue out and moved it along his lips.  
  
Campbell, had seen a few porn films. So he parted his lips and flicked his tongue out. He then felt Martha’s hands in his hair.  
  
They broke the kiss. “Let’s take this to the bedroom.”  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor was sat in the TARDIS, it had been a few hours since he had seen Martha. He was a little worried. But he knew Martha could handle herself. So he decided to go and read for a little while.  
  
\---  
  
Campbell opened the door to his bedroom.   
  
“Ok, show me what you know.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“You will have an idea, just do what you feel is right, if its not I will guide you.” Martha looked at him.  
  
He just nodded. He then ran his finger down her cheek, he looked down she wore a vest top and a bra. He could see her nipples were erect. He carried on moving his finger, across to the strap on her left shoulder. He moved it across and then he kissed her shoulder.  
  
Martha closed her eyes. It had been a long while since she had been with someone who was ….. well a virgin.   
  
Campbell moved his other hand to cup Martha’s breast. He then kissed up and looked at her. He felt movement in his pants. He then kissed her. This one was different, he kneaded her breast with one hand and held her body close with the other. He then broke the kiss, he looked at her.  
  
Martha just nodded.  
  
Campbell then reached down and took her top off of her, then he tossed it to the floor. He fell upon her breasts, still encased in their black lace.  
  
Martha placed her hands in his hair.  
  
Campbell then moved his hands round and unclasped her bra. He moved it from her. Then he stood tall and looked at her.  
  
“Take me.” Martha then peeled his clothes from him, until they were both stood there in just their pants and panties.  
  
Campbell was hard as a rock. He looked at her.   
  
She lay on the bed. “I will show you something girls like, I will do it this time, but you will do it next time.”   
  
He nodded.  
  
“No touching yourself.”   
  
“No.”  
  
Martha then took her panties off and threw them at him.  
  
He caught them and let them fall to the pile on the floor. He then watched as she sucked three fingers.  
  
Martha took her nipple in one hand and started to pull and nip at it, then she snaked her hand down to her junction, she slipped a finger between her curls.  
  
Campbell felt his c*ck pulsing.   
  
Martha then slid her fingers inside her self, slow at first, then as her orgasm built she moved her other hand down to rub at her clit. She started to buck into her fingers and moan.  
  
Campbell stared at her. He needed to partake in this. So he took his boxers off and knelt astride her. He leant in and took a nipple in his mouth.  
  
“God……..yes……….Campbell.” Martha screamed out as she came hard and fast.  
  
Campbell let her nipple go with a pop, he looked at her as her orgasm waned and she looked at him.  
  
“Wow, thanks for the push.” she panted.  
  
“I…..I want to…” Campbell looked down.  
  
“I want you inside me Campbell, I want you to f*ck me hard.”  
  
“Will it hurt?”   
  
“A little at first for you, but not for long. I promise.” she stroked his face. “We can take it as slow as you like.”   
  
He nodded.   
  
Martha then opened her legs wider and took him in her hands, she pulled him to his base and then back to the tip. She did this a few times.  
  
“God….I…that’s good.” he moaned. It felt so different than when he did it.  
  
“I know.” Martha smiled. She then guided his tip to her entrance. Martha raised her legs to his hips. “When you are ready Campbell, just push inside.”  
  
He nodded. He leant in and kissed her, then he pushed inside. He could fell every muscle inside her. Then he pulled out and then back in. He did this a few times, it did hurt, not a bad hurt.   
  
Martha pulled him down for a kiss. “Harder Campbell.” she whispered.  
  
So he did, he pulled out and slammed back in. “Shit, that’s……” he did it again. The feeling was amazing. He did it a few more times. Then he got that feeling, he knew he was going to cum. He moaned as he thrust in deep and hard. He then took one of Martha’s nipples in his mouth, he bit down a little.   
  
Martha felt her orgasm build again. She just needed a little push, then he bit her nipple. She screamed out his name as she clamped around him.  
  
The moment her muscles clamped around him throbbing c*ck he came. He called out her name over and over. Then he thrust in one last time, then he had to roll off of her. He lay next to her panting. “Wow.”  
  
“Blimey, you sure you haven’t done that before?”  
  
“NO, but I have seen a few films.” he smiled, then he felt a tear fall, then he couldn’t help it he burst out crying.  
  
“You ok?”  
  
He just shook with sobs,   
  
Martha held him.  
  
After a few minutes of this he spoke. “Sorry, I only found out today that a close friend died.”  
  
“I am so sorry Campbell, I ….I wouldn’t have … I mean.”  
  
“I know, but I am glad we did.” he pulled her in for a cuddle.  
  
“You wanna talk about your friend?” Martha asked.  
  
Campbell reached over and pulled the duvet, which had ended up on the floor over them. He lay and told her all about Eddie, Francine, Fergus and Rosalie.  
  
Martha listened.  
  
It wasn’t until he spoke about his parents she noticed the change in him, he was ok when he spoke about his Mum but his Dad, Martha could see something in his eyes.  
  
He asked a little about Martha. It wasn’t until she mentioned she was travelling she remembered about the Doctor. “Shit!”  
  
“What?”  
  
“My travelling companion, we had a sort of an argument, he will be worried.”  
  
“HE?” Campbell sat up.  
  
“No, it’s not like that, he just lost someone and we are friends. I should really…”  
  
“….go?” Campbell asked?  
  
“Yeah, I don’t want to seem the woman who came, used and left.”  
  
“You wouldn’t be, you have shown me something wonderful. I just ……. Hope that….” he stopped.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Well, I wanted to do it again.”  
  
Martha smiled. “Well I…..”  
  
Campbell smiled.  
  
\---  
  
Martha was gob smacked, he was a quick learner. He had made her cum three times. Once with his fingers, second he used his tongue and last with his c*ck.  
  
She lay there panting. “Good God Campbell, that...was.. Wow.”  
  
“It was ok?” he panted.  
  
“Campbell you just gave me multiple orgasms.”  
  
“Did I?”  
  
Martha nodded. “Thank you.”  
  
“Your welcome.”  
  
\---  
  
Martha had a quick shower and got ready.  
  
Campbell had put on some boxers and a T-shirt. He was stood in the living room when Martha came out.  
  
“So, will I ever see you again?” he asked  
  
“I don’t know, god this sounds so bad, I mean I have just had some of the best sex and I am walking away.”  
  
“Then don’t!”  
  
“I have to, I have someone who needs me, but you. I think things will be different for you now.”  
  
“Mmmm” Campbell smiled. “You know what. I do too. Eddie lived in the moment, so will I.”  
  
“You do that. don’t let the world pass you by. Live in it. Experience it.” she smiled.  
  
“I will I promise.” Campbell smiled. “Before you go.” he started to ask.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Does your friend know how you feel about him?”  
  
Martha shook her head.  
  
“Maybe you should tell him.”  
  
“I cant, not yet. But I know now, he doesn’t mean to do what he does. I have to go and find him.”  
  
“I am glad I met you Martha Jones. One day maybe we will bump into each other.”   
  
“Yeah.” they hugged.  
  
Then they kissed and Campbell rang Martha a cab.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor was sat on the jump seat, he was reading the seventh Harry Potter book. Then there was a knock on the TARDIS door. He got up and looked at the monitor. He then walked down and opened the door.  
  
“Doctor.” Martha spoke.  
  
“Martha.”  
  
Then they hugged.  
  
“I am so sorry.” they both said. Then they burst out laughing.  
  
“So where did you get too?” The Doctor asked as they both sipped at a hot chocolate.  
  
“Oh I just bumped into someone, gave them a little advice.” Martha smiled.  
  
“Ok, so you ready for another adventure.” he smiled.   
  
“Always”  
  
\---  
  
Campbell awoke the next morning. He went into work. He saw Sarah at the coffee machine. He had admired her from afar for ages. But with his new found confidence he walked over to her.  
  
“You wanna grab a real coffee with me Sarah?”   
  
Sara turned and looked at him. “Sure, this stuff is vile.”  
  
They turned and walked away, he slid his hand into hers as they walked.  
  
\---  
  
“Wow.” The Doctor said as Martha told him what had happened.   
  
“I know, I shouldn’t of but……”  
  
“No, I know who Campbell Bain is, he is the best DJ that the BBC ever had. He does the breakfast show on there after Chris Evans leaves. He is great.”  
  
“Really? So he does good?” Martha asked.  
  
“Here take a look at this, this is 4 years from now.” The Doctor pulled the screen round.  
  
 _Sad news for the female population. After a long engagement and a child. Campbell Bain and his fiancée Sarah McDonald finally tied the knot. In a statement released to the press Mr Bain said only this.  
  
 **I owe all I am to a good friend. Thank you Martha.**  
  
No-one knows who this Martha is._  
  
Martha smiled, at least she had helped him find love.   
  
“Right then.” The Doctor smiled. “Shall we Miss Jones?”  
  
“Let’s Mr Smith.” Martha grinned back at him.  
  
They stepped from the TARDIS into another Adventure  
  


**THE END**


End file.
